girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:2010-12-15 (Wednesday)
Discussion for comic for . "[http://girlgeniuscomic.livejournal.com/131146.html How... reassuring.]" --Moloch Top web comic? Please Vote for Girl Genius. ---- and then you'll be my little toy ,,, @@@@@@! Agathahetrodyne 04:14, December 15, 2010 (UTC) Ah, Moloch is on an upward career path at last. Go Moloch. --Rej ¤¤? 04:36, December 15, 2010 (UTC) And, I think we are about to learn what Otilia's master, whoever that might have been, had in mind when she ordered Otilia to "take care of the Heterodyne Girl." What do ya wanna bet me that Otilia's "master" is Agatha herself? That is to say an Agatha from the future. Stories involving time travel are always complicated and very tricky to predict. --Billy Catringer 06:05, December 15, 2010 (UTC) : I'm intrigued by the skill with which ideas are dropped into this story using surrounding almost-canon information. We're all sure that time travel is involved (I'm not disagreeing), but this has never actually been stated in the comic! Although it would be hard to account for the "window" phenomena in any other way. Brrokk 08:35, December 15, 2010 (UTC) ::I agree about the skill with which ideas are dropped into this story, but in this particular case we have none other than to thank. I had to puzzle over this for a while to sort it out. --Billy Catringer 18:25, December 15, 2010 (UTC) :::Dere eez lotsa sottle theenking vat goes on in dat Baron's het. Eez not for notting dat dey call heem a shmot guy. --Undomelin 02:44, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Yeeehaaa! Ride 'em cowboy! I'll bet Moloch feels just like Slim Pickens now. Though perhaps without the same level of enthusiasm. I'm astonished they somehow talked him into getting back on it - Otilia or not. Interesting that Agatha's dingbots are riding with him - guess it's time for them to go find Agatha again. --Zerogee 09:58, December 15, 2010 (UTC) Just have to hope there are no glass ceilings for minions in the employ of the Heterodyne family Kaymish 11:07, December 15, 2010 (UTC) Ok, so it's only been a couple of day's worth of new information, but... the new Otilia seems a bit mellower than the old, always angry von Pinn. i think the clank body agrees with her, and i suspect any hostility will probably be more focused now. Nfgusedautoparts 20:13, December 15, 2010 (UTC) :She's certainly seems in good spirits now. (Hasn't even hissed for five whole minutes! A new record!) Perhaps we'll hear yet more pleased rumbles in times to come. However, there is still some mightily awkward conversation to be had between Agatha and Otilia regarding Adam and Lilith, resuscitations notwithstanding. Agatha may have been to have her saved for Gil's, Tarvek's, Sleipnir's and Theo's sakes, but I have difficulty imagining Agatha simply deciding "Well, I got back at her pretty awesomely with that thousand-foot drop (woo! go me!), and the Castle Wulfenbach Official Junior Sparks Club seems attached to her, so what the hey, I guess I might as well become bestest buddies with her now." --Undomelin 02:01, December 16, 2010 (UTC) well i think its been fairly well establised that time travel or at least time viewing is being done in this comic, in the first volume that mysterious being zapped aggy , then in the second volley aggatha and gil and morluch not only appear in a time bubble but in the wrong sequence. Agathahetrodyne 01:14, December 16, 2010 (UTC)